


Rosemary, Yarrow, and Rue

by KeanBlade



Series: Color of Vermilion- AU's of the au color in red. [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Multi, Time Travel, Tragedy, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 23:11:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20515058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeanBlade/pseuds/KeanBlade
Summary: See all color in red, take a step to the side, see a Hashirama that spent to much time looking at the moon. One that wanted those he loved back and looked for them in the past, one who thought regret was enough to change the world. (one who was wrong. again.)





	Rosemary, Yarrow, and Rue

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't read the 'color in red' series the most important things are that after he wounded Izuna Tobirma chose to healed him and Izuna killed Tobirama in the process. The village was still founded based off of Tobirama's notes and Madara fell in love with him was he got to know Tobirama after his death- in part from the notes. Madara still left eventually heartbroken over Tobirama. He and Hashirama did fight in the Valley of the End but it was a little different.

Hashirama stared over the place a village should be (a field that would only ever grow rosemary, yarrow and rue)

At the empty space where everything he loved should be; for it to happen here of all places (for this to be the death of all his world)

Surely the valley would suit better? At the pace they named the End, or the river where it began (not here, not here with only rosemary yarrow and rue)

His steps made no sounds in the too fragrant flowers; even as old as he felt, he was too young for that (even if there had been sound there was no one left to disturb)

He passed his younger self sprawled in dirt, alive or dead it mattered not now (not when all the world was dead)

There was Touka, hearts-blood paint smeared in death as it never was in life (and Izuna next to her, by happenstance or by choice)

And them there they were, curled together- matching puzzle pieces in the dust- always turning to each other in death (with matching holes in their chests)

Hashirama knelt at their sides brushing a finger over light and dark hair (that such antithesis could so belong together…)

The blood was cool and tacky, and he couldn’t see the ruined eyes his brother’s hand covered protectively (he knew they were gone, gone as they always were; one looking forward the other looking back)

He had wanted so to fix this first of all things, let them be together in life instead of death (not to separate them, he didn’t want that, they must be better together he thought)

But wanting changed nothing as all his regrets had changed nothing (he was still here in his greatest dream with the dead)

(here with rosemary, yarrow, and rue. With remembrance and fidelity, everlasting love, repentance and sorrow, his companions of old come to gather round and see the ruin he had made in the light of the moon)

**Author's Note:**

> Fin?


End file.
